the_cow_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Message of the Day - Saved Logs
Message of the Day - 2nd of September 2015 Bonjour-arooney, and ehm... welcome to the galaxy again, I guess. To start off this log, I'd like to apologize for not updating it in such a long time, even though I've been adding new character pages from time to time. I've not been active as I'd usually would due to personal issues, as well as being busy with college work. I think this year has been more busy for me than 2014! As for the COW Box, I've been doing artwork as usual, some done in pencil and crayon, and some done in fine-liners or watercolour. I've currently typed this at late night hours. I plan to add more to this log journal tomorrow with more updates. (Updated 03/09/15) Bonjour again! Updating to add information on the status of my RPG Maker game, as well as finding out the secret recipe of the MicMonalds pizza. I've been currently working on chapter 2 for my RPG Maker game. I've been making slow progress due to personal stuff. I plan to release an updated alpha version once I complete chapter 2 and I'm satisfied with it. I also think I'm going to have a new scanner sometime, that way I'd be able to share my artwork via this wikia more easily. As always I plan to add more character pages as well as add to existing ones. I hope I'll be able to make the navigation and organization of the character pages better! Au revior. ~ OrbOfOrbitingOwls Message of the Day - 1st of February 2015 Bonjour-arooney, and welcome to the galaxy in 2015! The first log to be written this year infact. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for not updating the COW Box wikia very much. As I've mentioned in the previous log, I still focus on the COW Box quite a lot as its my personal creation, and always will be. I have made a lot of progress for the COW Box Adventure, and I plan to upload screenshots of its alpha status to this wikia. As of now, I'm taking a break from it so I can relax more, as well as focus on the artwork and mini-comic sides of the COW Box, which I hope to do more often. As a side note, I post updates and information of my game via my Tumblr blog. You can view it here if you're interested:http://orbofmandrills.tumblr.com/ I also plan to update the wikia's appearance at some point, maybe change the background and tweak the overall colour scheme. I'm not quite sure yet. I've even hired a team of Philixian scientists, researchers, engineers to assist me on this matter. I also plan to improve the organisation of the wikia pages. In personal matters, I've had a lot of college work to do as usual, mostly in Games Development and Art areas. I've also personally found it hard to write logs for this wikia, and even adding content, more than usual. Which is probably why I've been doing it less. I've been hesitant to change things in general, and I try my best to not let that prevent me from doing what I've always enjoyed doing. When it comes to mini-comics, they will usually revolve around social situations and interactions between characters in different locations, or exploring brief stories of anything related to the COW Box universe. One example is in the Galaneon Spacerail, where Babie Franklin, Joyster, Ray and Mister Mushroom Man interact in a cafe. They discuss opinions of the place, what's going on in their home planets or areas, or the time when Alamahama broke the world record for most magical Orangutan in the universe. I also like to personalize it too and express my thoughts. I also like to add my homour, quirkiness, maybe an atmosphere too. So... that's all I have in mind so far. Hopefully I don't end up deleting this whole log and replacing it with "Not Avaliable". That'd be quite rude of me. Au revior. ~ OrbOfOrbitingOwls Message of the Day - 29th of November 2014 Bonjour! It's been a long while since my last message of the day. As my last message of the day journal stated, I've not completely lost interest in the COW Box, or art in general, and I will try my best to add content to this wikia from time to time. In updates, I will be getting my own copy of LittleBigPlanet 3 either on my birthday (17th of December) or on Christmas. Either way, I will be making levels based on the COW Box universe, with platformer levels and comedic movies too. I've also added some work to The COW Box Adventure too on the RPG Maker VX Ace software, which I have some updates to announce for as well. I'm still on the works for the character sprites, I have Joyster and Shopkeepers' sprites and movements fully completed, now I have the rest of the playable cast to do, as well as the main villains and random civilians and cameos you will encounter throughout. Robot X-NINE will also officially be added as a new playable character. Similar to Donkeyman, he is of the Blacksmith class. I'm still working on his character portrait, sprites and a way to encounter him throughout the story. He will play similar to Donkeyman, possibly slightly different to match his overall character. He will be able to build useful contraptions which will aid the party in battles, some of them lasting a number of turns, and even taking a number of takes to fully make. Contraptions such as health replenishing machines, machines that boost up a certain attribute for number of turns, cannons and much more. Here is the list of the playable characters in The COW Box Adventure: * Joyster Peepz - Jester (MAIN CHARACTER) * Donkeyman Rodriquez - Blacksmith * Shopkeeper - Wizard * Sketch-Boy - Mentor * Ronnoscoch - Ranger * Haggis Smithsman - Knight * Mister Bear - Mentor * Maskull & Orbius - Rangers (DUO CHARACTERS, CAN BE SEPERATED) * Mister Mushroom Man - Commander * T.U.R.B.O. - Knight * Babie Franklin - Commander * Robot X-NINE - Blacksmith * Ray Figgleshorn - Wizard * Frogman - Jester (SECRET CHARACTER) Jesters '''are all-around tehcnical fighters. Their skills involve traps, antics and stun attacks mostly presented in humourous ways. They also have the highest luck of all classes. '''Blacksmiths, as mentioned before, can build helpful contraptions that can heal, assist with damage input and defend the party from the opponents. Their reliance on their contraptions is their weakness. Wizards '''are attacking mages. They can slightly heal, and use elemental magic attacks such as fire, ice, nature and much more. They have access to transformations too, and have great magic attack and defense attributes. '''Mentors '''are supportive mages. They are masters of healing, and are helpful at guiding the rest of the party to victory within battles. They can boost other party members' attributes using magic. Their attacks are weaker than wizards'. '''Knights '''are great attacking fighters, and have access to many melee weapons such as swords, axes, maces etc. They have a great bonus in attack and defense attributes, and can act as tanks. '''Commanders '''are the front-line fighters, they are quite all-around except they have a great bonus to defence, and they always attack first. They have access to minions which they can summon in a battle to aid the party. Commanders have the most health. '''Rangers '''are quick scout fighters. They have a great bonus to speed such as attack rate and evasion. They use their wildlife and survival characteristics to their advantage. Their attacks are usually pounces, chomps etc. In the future, I plan to buy a USB drawing tablet which I can use for my PC. Building the character portraits for Joyster, Haggis, Ray etc using nothing but a PC mouse... well, wasn't exactly the easiest and fastest thing to do. I tried drilling a USB cable into a Banana so I could plug it in to my PC, but Windows didn't recognize it. So I guess I'll just stick to my original plan of buying a drawing tablet. Other than that, I'll keep on updating this wikia as always. I plan to post art from time to time as I'm still continuing it to this day which I'm really happy about. That's all I want to say for now in this update blog, I enjoyed coming up with ideas for The COW Box Adventure so far! In terms of personal life, I still have college assignments to do so I may have busy weeks sometimes. Au revior! :D ~ OrbOfOrbitingOwls (Signed at UTC 11:48pm) Message of the Day - 10th of September 2014 Bonjour! It's literally over a month since the last Message of the Day entry. I haven't completely lost interest in the COW Box universe. I still flow ideas for it a lot, but lately I have not shown much or put them on paper. I think it's a good idea that I try to do that more often. I have worked on the COW Box Adventure lately, which is a game I'm developing on the RPG Maker VX Ace software! I've worked on it for more than 3 months so far, and throughout that I've compressed alpha versions of the game and let friends play-test them! A big thank you to those who did! :D It helps greatly with collabarating ideas, as well as spotting pesky game bugs and crashes! Regarding the COW Box Adventure, I've decided to shape the main quest of the game splited into 5 different locations: the Green Roads, Green Groombland, Philix, the Wendon Dimension, and lastly, the Pit - Pentagon Pepper's lair. I've also added and improved pixel artwork, including face portraits of the playable characters. I would like to yet again apologise, and acknowledge the lack of information and updates lately. As I've previously mentioned I haven't lost interest, but I simply find it hard to flow ideas as I used to before. In the meantime, I'll use this precious time to relax and focus on personal stuff, such as things related to college, until I find it easier to create ideas again. I still draw comics, observational drawings and sketches from time to time, which some of them have a relation to the COW Box universe. Whenever I'm in the right state of mind again, I would be happy to scan and share them in this very website. Until then, Au revoir :D OrbOfOrbitingOwls (talk) 22:29, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Message of the Day - 3rd of August 2014 Hello, folks! I wanted to write a new Message of the Day to share that for personal reasons, I've decided to hold Origin Outbreak back. I felt that I couldn't recreate the previous ideas on paper, as well as the charm and certain representation they had. By leaving it til another time, I hope I'll feel more mentally fit by then. I'm still working on my RPG Maker project however, and as a bonus I'm even contributing into projects for a independent team known as BlastBulb Gaming, where I act as the co-founder, and my RL friend Bulbtoise as the founder. Our team focuses primarily on game development, and our prefered game engine is RPG Maker VX Ace. If you're interested, here's our website: http://blastbulb-gaming.webnode.com/ The website itself is developing at the moment, and there are some areas which can be improved on. Regarding the COW Box, as I've previously mentioned months ago, I hope to post story ideas soon which don't have to be finished. I hope if I continue making more draft scripting and story-making, I'll have more ideas that I'm satisfied with, and is to the best of my ability, that I can write down to certain character biographies, pages regarding locations and timelines. Another idea of mine would be to write down the scripting of my previous COW Box comics I made in 2012, as photocoping them maybe be difficult due to being stapled. Picking off those staples might be just as risky. Au revior. OrbOfOrbitingOwls (talk) 01:30, August 3, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: Usually I would record my Message of the Days. Unfortunately, I forgot to do that with the 24th of July 2014 entry. I managed to find it by looking at the change comparison. When I pasted it into the logs, the text came out all red. I may need to change the colour via advanced text coding. Ugh, it's a good idea to try and not do that again. OrbOfOrbitingOwls (talk) 01:40, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Message of the Day - 24th of July 2014 It's been a long while since I've made my last "Message of the Day" article. As a personal note, my life kind of... turned around sometime in July - 10th of July to be exact. I guess leaving secondary school permanately and finishing the examinations (If I have to mention that word one more time...) just initates that kind of feeling on your shoulders. But it won't stop me from making progress. Another reason why I've took so long to write a "Message of the Day" article was because... I didn't know what to say. I don't really have much information to share, other than the fact that I'm still working on my Origin Outbreak comic and my project on the RPG Maker VX Ace software. The problem is, I'm making slow progress. Slower than I would usually be. The irony is, I have more time in the summer holidays and I can never find the motivation and mental stamina to add progress. I haven't given up all hope, however. I'm patient enough to believe that I'll get my motivation back at some point that's enough for me to finally start workingon my projects again like I used to a month ago. Personally, I blame the temperature. Summer isn't exactly my favourite season out of the four. Sorry for the lack of updates. As soon as possible, I'll try to get something done. There are no deadlines however, it's simply just leisure, but I'm personally disapointed at myself. No harm done, I guess. Not a big issue. I've nothing else to add Message of the Day - 3rd of July 2014 Firstly, as a personal note, the summer holiday just started 2 weeks ago. I must say though it is possibly the longest one I'll ever have because it would typically start around mid-July. It's different for me because I've already finished all examinations. Because of this, it gives me more time to work on Origin Outbreak. But lately, I've been quite perfectionist and slow when developing it. I think it's a good idea if I come up with ideas, possibly with inspiration of my older comics I've made (I've yet to write pages based on them). As I've said in the brackets to the left, it's also a good idea for me to start writing pages more frequently on this wikia, which I haven't done for 6 days, and considering I have so much free time it's a good idea as it'll help my ideas flow, especially for my current comic. Also, the Steam summer sale ended recently but on the start of that I have purchased a software known as RPG Maker VX Ace, which is originally £50, but I bought it for around £12 in a 75% discount. Hooray! So what did I do with it? Well so far I'm working on my very first project known as Joyster's Home Simulation (game name not yet finalized). There are going to be 12 playable characters throughout the story and each of them will aid you depending on what quest you're currently on, and the characters include: *Joyster Peepz *Donkeyman Rodreguez *The Shopkeeper *...Donkeyman's dad *Ray Figgleshorn *Mister Mushroom Man *Maskull & Orbius *Mister Bear *T.U.R.B.O. *Babie Franklin *The Seedweed Monster *Sketchboy *Haggis Smithsman *The Goddamn Frogman (rare) So yeah those are all the playable characters. Some of them may share classes, weapons, and also each one of them may also obtain their own unique abilties based on their characters. The game itself not really a commericial project, more of a leisure thing that I have fun making. I may also use music not made by me but credited anyway. If I one day decide out of the blue that it should be paid to be played, then I take them off. Au revior OrbOfOrbitingOwls (talk) 09:52, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Message of the Day - 16th of June 2014 The only examinations (Why do I have to mention the word "examinations" again???)' left so far is 2 iMedia (Film Studies) ones, which involves investigating types of camera angles, camera movements, narration, lighting etc in film, advertising, anything really. But during that, I've added some progress to my newly 4-part comic. I'm still working on the 1st part, and I think progress is going fine. I will soon get around to making the pages for this comic, and also the past comics in general. The 1st part involves a strange void of nothingness, Joyster Peepz wakes in the middle of nowhere with a Walkie Talkie right beside him. The mysterious caller wakes him up, and Joyster finds he has long-term amnesia and doesn't remember how he got there. The Really, Really, Really Mysterious-Sounding Jailors thrown in chronological locations of the prisoners' histories, including the '''LoL World amusement park'. In them Joyster meets up withDonkeyman Rodriguez, Babie Franklin and even Blantern Crack. It's up to Joyster (and his walkie talkie) to find these locations with no compasses, no maps, kind of alone in a foggy mess, to recover his memory, gather up the team and prepare a massive outbreak. Those moronic jailors even threw in Clobberface and Dynamono who were past villians in the 2010 LoL Comic, to add to Joyster's company, but will they be any match? Probably not, not without a map, they won't. But once they do, expect LoL World to be burnt to the ground. Why? Clobberface is short to be on the rides. But remember, nobody knows why they're in the void, the ones who wake up the earliest remember the most. Nobody knows who the jailors' true indentities are, but they do know that they are complete and utter losers. The official title of the comic will be Origin Outbreak, So yeah, that's it so far. Still more to come. One time, I actually thought of finishing all 4 parts just before 2015. When thought realistically, possibly not possible. It could take up parts of 2015 too, or even more since I'll start college in Autumn. 2009 was technicially the birthyear of the COW Box universe because that's when Joyster first originated. But there's no point of a deadline for anniversary purposes really, I don't know. So really, that's part 1 of Origin Outbreak summarised. Goodbye (Not doing it in French this time) OrbOfOrbitingOwls (talk) 21:44, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Message of the Day - 3rd of June 2014 It is 2014 this year. I've first formed this universe all the way back in 2009. 9 take away 4 equals 5... so... this year, is in fact, the COW Box's 5th Anniversary! ........Surprise!!! In all seriousness, when I have enough ideas and mental stamina, I'll try to add more to that. Whenever I am able, I have always been briefly editing bits and bobs of this wikia and adding new logos, images, pages, improving the navigation even. As a personal note, I am really fond of how the wikia logo turned out. I've created it all on PAINT.net based on the actual logo used for my COW Box comics. In my personal experience, I have so far completed some examinations (again, I HATE the word "exams") and there's more to come by the end of this month (Mathematics, Science, Film Studies - not too bad I guess). But guess what? It'll take a lot more than poorly-structured, badly-worded pile of crap paper to stop ME from editing THIS wikia and add MORE information, as slow as it takes! Related to the COW Box, I have began producing an episodic comic as a small celebration of the 5th Anniversary. Divided in 4 parts. Production is currently slow, but will speed up around mid Summer, and hopefully be done around late 2014 or early 2015. Each character within the universe will play a part in the comic as a whole. If able, I will take pictures of the best pages made and upload them here, or if possible, a photocopier. Although it'll be a long process, maybe photocopy the whole 4 parts of the comic after everything's finished and upload it here, or deviantART? Decisions, decisions, decisions... Until then, Au revior :) OrbOfOrbitingOwls (talk) 17:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Message of the Day - 13th of May 2014 If you are reading this, you have more likely found this by browsing some of my personal profiles (if you've met me before), or you've happened to find this while browsing random wikias for whatever reason. But other than that, welcome. And thank you for being interested in such an unfinished state. No matter how long it takes, it'll get better. :) Just yesterday, at the 12th of May 2014, I have created this wikia and I plan to add more content soon, mostly for my own purposes to let ideas flow, or possibly create even more. '' ''This May and the whole of June will be a very busy month, so I may have to force myself to keep away from adding too much instead of preparing for examinations... and good lord, do I HATE the word "exams"... As additional information, one of my ideas was to post my comics I've made here... well, if I had a photocopier that is, which I don't. And I doubt I'll have the free time and have the mental stamina to go through the process of buying and setting up a photocopier in such tight spaces where I live, and having to worry whether it's compatiable with my Samsung laptop :/ Hopefully I will in the future. Until then, Au revior :D OrbOfOrbitingOwls (talk) 15:58, May 13, 2014 (UTC)